It is often desirable when cooking in a conventional oven to cover at least a portion of the food item being prepared with a radiant heat shielding foil. The foil reflects some of the radiant heat from the surface of the food item and spreads or conducts the unreflected heat away from the food item to prevent burning or too rapid browning. Although using a conventional aluminum type foil achieves the desired shielding effect, the foil sometimes adheres to the food item during the cooking process resulting in an esthetic loss in the presentation quality of the food item. It would be desirable, therefore, to have a shielding foil product that may be used in conventional ovens for shielding food items from a radiant heat source that includes at least one flexible non-stick surface to reduce the incidence of food adhesion to the foil product during the cooking process.
Also it is often desirable to have a mechanism for releasing steam generated during cooking from within the volume enclosed by a foil type shielding product. However, having steam release apertures formed through the shielding product on an area of the shielding product that contacts the food being cooked often results in the shielding product adhering to the food. It would be desirable, therefore, to have a foil type cooking shield that included a number of preformed apertures that are positioned away from the food being cooked.